Counting Stars
by LightningDance
Summary: I look at him from across the cafeteria. Gumiya Miyashita, my previous crush. Let me just say: I've always had a strange connection to astronomy. I used to sneak outside with him at night, lying on the hill and watching the stars in the sky when we were kids. Our favorite activity during those nights, is well, Counting Stars.(GumiyaXGumi, noncest RinXLen, not a songfic)
1. 1: Enter the Stargazers

**Hello there, people. I am back for the summer, and I've got a story idea. Still my shot at making a multi-chap Without any further ado, let's start!**

* * *

**~*Gumi's Perspective*~**

Let's get the introductions over, shall we? *Ahem* My name is Megumi Megpoid. Gumi for short. I study at Crypton International High School, and I'm currently in my second year of high school. I attend this school due to my scholarship. I barely have any friends. Three, if I'm lucky, four. I'm pretty much in the lowest part of the popularity pyramid in my school.

I have a few hobbies, mostly consisting of being an airhead, reading sappy romance novels, singing, eating, sleeping, and whatever there is that I enjoy. But my favorite hobby is studying astronomy. I mean, give me a constellation or a star, and I'll summarize all the information about it within one minute, if not, less. I don't know why, but I'm fascinated by stars. I'm just sorta drawn to them.

The tip of my pencil taps against the table at a lightning speed.

_"C'mon... Just a few more seconds and-"_

The lunch bell had finally rung. Students pour out of the classroom, finally being able to eat after hours of work, work and more work. One of my _very_ few friends walk up to me.

"Gumi. C'mon, let's go before they run out of orange juice!"

"Yeah, yeah, coming, Rin."

Torinoko**_*_** Kagami was my best friend since Elementary; and still is.

"Miki and Miku are already there, hurry up!" she rested her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently. If there's one downside to being friends with Rin, it's her impatience. She does things quickly, not to mention impulsive. She doesn't think things through that well, so she just charges ahead. Despite Rin's small frame, she can easily knock out a boy twice her size.

We grab our lunches and walk over to the cafeteria, where students are either:

A.) Busy chatting

B.) Busy eating

C.) All of the above

The both of us make our way to the table beside the Cherry Tree at the back of the cafeteria, where the two sisters, Miki and Miku Hatsune, are waiting for us. We plopped down on the bench opposite to their's. Now, introducing the Hatsune sisters! Miku was a very energetic little sister, born two minutes after Miki. Miki was the more reserved older sister, pretty much being the heir to their family. They're also fraternal twins. Their full names are Miki and Miku Furukawa-Hatsune.

"Heyheyhey,Gumi! Rinny!" Miku was grinning like an idiot, not to mention bouncing up and down in her seat. "Guess what? C'mon, guess!"

"You got a perfect score on your test?" Miki raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!"

"You got a text from a serial killer?" Rin guessed. Sarcastically, of course.

"Not funny, Torinoko Kagami." Rin just rolled her eyes and continued to drink her orange juice.

"Kaito finally asked you out?" I said jokingly.

"Bingo!"

When we heard that, our eyes either widened, our jaws dropped or both. From my peripheral vision, I could see Rin spit out her orange juice. Once the three of us got out of our trance, we just laughed. "Haha! Nice one Miku! You _really_ got us there!" Miku glared at us.

"Guys, it's true! Look!" she pulled out her flip-phone and showed us Kaito's text. Our eyes widened. Kaito Shion is on the top level of the popularity pyramid in our school, along with a few select others. Miki, Miku, Rin and I are on the lowest of the low. The perks of being a loser is having your privacy intact and you usually get away with things. Downsides are getting bullied a lot. Ah well. Screw them, losers are awesome! "That's... Wow. Miku, he's _way_ out of your league. And by _way_, I mean _WAY_ out of your league." Miki said, still looking at the tiny screen. "And he's with _that_ group." Rin grumbled.

Who is this group, you ask? Well, let me tell you about the Bishounen Four. In other words, B4/ They consist of the members; Len Kagamine, their asshole of a leader, Kaito Shion, the childish, ice cream-loving airhead, Piko Utatane. He's childish as well, but not to the Kaito level. Miki has a crush on him, for some reason I don't know, and finally Gumiya Miyashita. The quiet one of the group. He nearly has perfect grades, just a little bit above my level. I'm gonna be honest here, Gumiya used to be my friend and/or crush. _Used_ to be. He's changed ever since he joined that group... Whatever. It's better not to dwell on the past. It's too painful to remem- Wait. Waiiiiiit. They're standing up from their table. Are they walking torward here?! Oh stars, please help me.

**~*Rin's Perspective*~**

Lovely. The people I despise the most are heading here. The four of us were about to stand up, but they've already arrived. Gumi and I groan in annoyance. Why, of all people, would they choose to walk over to us? **WHY.** Due to the "Best Friends Telepathic Communications" Gumi and I developed (Just a joke, obviously), we decide to just ignore Len and that Miyashita guy. Gumi, for some reason, hates him now. They used to be great friends.

"Hey, girls, how're you doing?" Len asks with a wink.

"None of your business." I reply with a straight face, reading my astronomy book.

I look up from my book, but not moving my head to observe Miki and Miku. Those twins are blushing like idiots in front of Piko and Kaito. I could feel eyes bore holes into my back. Oh. It's her again. I roll my eyes and continue reading, ignoring whatever Len says next. Gumi and Gumiya are just giving each-other the silent treatment, not saying anything. I just hope Gumi is okay.

From my peripheral vision, I can see Gumiya drop a note in Gumi's bag. I wonder what it says?

Might as well ask Gumi about it later. Len notices that I'm ignoring him.

"Are you listening?"

"Obviously not. I'd rather read my astronomy book rather than listen to your attempts of trying to win me over and turn me into another of your mindless followers." I reply, not even looking up from my book. Giving up, Len just calls over his friends and walks to their next class. See, this is why you shouldn't try to win either me or Gumi. We aren't prizes to be won. We'll just shoo you away if you even try talking to us. We don't need other people, only the both of us.

But then again... Maybe I'll give Len a chance.

**~*Gumi's Perspective*~**

Fast forward to Science class. We're only in the second week of school, actually. Science is my favorite subject of all time! Especially when we're studying heavenly bodies! Duh, stars. Bending over to grab my notebook from the bag, I notice a scrap of paper. I grab my notebook and the paper. I open the scrap up and read.

_Megpoid,_

_Meet me in the park after school._

_I need to talk to you._

_-Gumiya_

Oh. It's Gumiya. Should I go or not? I don't think I should. Why does he want to talk to me after three years of ignoring me? Probably just to remind me to stay away from him.

I guess I'll have to find out later.

* * *

***Torinoko is the name I gave Rin. Geddit? To_rin_oko? Plus, I'm gonna use it for plot stuff, so... Yeah.**

**Aaaand, we're done! Okay, what do you think? Lemme know in the review section down there, and I'll be able to update it tomorrow. If ever I get off of my lazy ass. Until next time, people!**


	2. 2: So We Meet Again

**Wow, looks like I _did_ get off my lazy ass. Welcome back to "Counting Stars"! Okay, I appreciate you guys Liking/Following my story, heck, even _viewing _my story means a lot to me! Enough of this A/N! Now, enjoy Chapter Two of "Counting Stars" **

* * *

_~*2: So We Meet Again*~_

**~*Gumi's Perspective*~**

As soon as school was over, I've decided that I'll meet up with Gumiya again. For the first time in three years.

Miku, Miki and Rin all wish me luck.

"Wait, why're you guys wishing me luck?" I ask with a questioning look on my face.

"Uhm... He might be asking you out? I mean..." Miku gave me a sheepish grin.

"... Are you serious? Urgh, whatever. See you tomorrow, and talk to you guys later."

I part ways with them from the gate. The area to the park goes left and the way to the village is the other. I wave to them before running full speed ahead. I get to see Gumiya again! Not that I'm excited or anything, I mean, having no contact with previous friends for three years is too much, right? I run to the place where we used to meet up; the swings we used.

"It's you again..." I'm panting. All that running really took it out of me. He's sitting on one of the swings, where we used to play on when we were kids.

"Nice to see you again, Megumi."

I make my way over to him, walking slowly. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but I was still out of breath. He sighed.

"I honestly wasn't you expecting to come. I just... Wanted to talk to you about something." That's the longest sentence I've ever heard from him. I gulp, but there was no sound. He waits for me to catch my breath, and motions for me to sit on the swing right next to his, and I follow. We just sit there in silence, with me gently swinging with my hands on the chains holding up the swings until he speaks up.

"Gumi... I'm sorry for just ignoring you." he just looks away from me, his head tilted to the ground. I stop swinging. He called me out here... To apologize?

"It's fine. It doesn't really matter. I'm on the lowest of the low anyway. No one sticks around me for a long time, except for Rin, Miku and Miki." I look at the ground. Another silence is in the air, aside from the wind rustling the leaves and the laughter of playing children. The sky is turning orange; Sunset. Yet again, he breaks the silence.

"I want to be your friend again." he says. I could feel myself return to my old perky self.

"Really?" my head snaps up, and I said the sentence a _little_ too enthusiastically. He looks at my face.

"Really. I missed you. A lot." my face slightly heats up. Please tell me my cheeks aren't pink! I look away, trying to make the blush fade away.

"Uhm... Thanks, Miyashita-san. It means a lot." I face him again, a dorky grin on my face. He gives e a one-sided smile. "Just call me Gumiya, Gumi." We talk for a while, and we both look up at the sky. It's night already!? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I abruptly stand up.

"Sorry Gumiya, but I _really_ gotta go. Bye!" I grab my bag and turn to leave, but he stands up and grabs my hand. "I'll walk you home." I face him. "O-okay then." Wait, wait, wait. Did I just stutter?! We live near each-other's homes anyway. Same street. We make our way back home. He suddenly asks me a question.

"How many stars are there tonight?" Wow, talk about bringing back childhood memories.

"Hmm... There are..." I use my index finger to count the stars in my vision of the sky. "Twenty-five stars!"

"I counted twenty-six." he smiles softly.

"Yeah, right. there's only twenty-five. You sure you didn't count the same one?" he points to all the stars while we walk. Twenty-six stars.

"See? I was right, Gumi." I stick out my tongue at him. By the time we arrived at my house, we just noticed that we were holding each-other's hands the whole time. We immidiately let go. To the people around, they would've thought that we were a couple! My face instantly turns pink, and when I look at his face, I notice that there's a pink tinge on his face. I walk up to the door.

"So, uh... See you tomorrow, I guess?" he just nods and walks away, holding his arm up to say bye. I enter my house.

"I'm home!"

My mother, otherwise known as Sonika, greets me. She just asks me a question out of nowhere.

"So, who was that boy you were walking home with?" she asks, a sly look on her face. "He looked _very_ familiar, Gumi." before I could even answer, her eyes widened and an excited look grows on mother dearest's face. "Is that who I think it is?! Was that Gumiya?!" I just silently nod, and she squeals. "Yes, that _is _Gumiya." she chuckles. "Haven't seen the boy in three years. Look how much time can change people." she smiles, folding her arms.

_'How time can change people indeed.' _I mumble under my breath. She gives me a sly smile.

"And I have to admit, Gumiya has become _quite_ the handsome young man, don't you think, Gumi?" I laugh nervously and say the next sentence really quickly.

"Okay, call me for dinner love you mom!" I quickly dash up the stairs and jump into my room, shutting the door behind me before mom starts asking me more questions about Gumiya. Especially if she catches me blushing. Urghh... I get on my laptop and log into the chatroom. Huh, the girls are already there.

_-User Gumi is online-_

_Miku: Yay, Megumi's here! :D_

_Miki: So, Megpoid._

_Rin: How was your date with Miyashita?_

I roll my eyes and begin typing.

_Gumi: Guys, nothing happened. We just caught up on each-other's lives for, I don't know, three years._

_Rin: "Nothing happened" my ass. We saw you two walking home together._

_Gumi: Pffft, so?_

_Rin: Holding hands._

My face turns pink. Okay, how did they know?!

_Miki: Mmhm!_

_Miku: Want me to send a photo? I got it on mah trusty flip phone. :3_

_Gumi: Oh my God, you know? Urgh, he just like, forgot to let go of my hand._

_Miku: YEEEEEK I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE LITTLE GREEN-HAIRED BABIES! _≥w≤

_Miki: That IS pretty adorable._

_Gumi: Uhh... Mom's calling me for dinner okgtgbye!_

_Rin: Megumi Megpoid, we will squeeze out details from you about this!_

_-User Gumi is offline-_

_Rin: Dammit!_

I sigh as I close my laptop. That was close. I don't like Gumiya anymore. Simple as that. I was able to stall a bit of time, but I'm pretty sure that they'll bombard me with questions tomorrow. I grab an old, red notebook decorated with yellow and red flowers. It's my song writing notebook. The first entry is an unfinished song. _Sorry to You._

I exit my room via the window and climb to the roof, gazing at the night sky. The roof has this little flat area where a plastic bench and table, as well as a telescope sit. This is my makeshift observatory. I sit on the chair and start looking for lyrics to write to finish this. A few more...

_Gomen ne wagamama bakari de (I am sorry for being a stubborn girl)  
Gomen ne baka de nakimushi de (I am sorry for being a stupid crybaby)  
Gomen ne sore demo kimi no koto (I am sorry but even so)  
Dare yori daisuki da yo (I still like you more than anyone else)  
Nee, yurushite yo! (Hey, please forgive me!)  
Onegai soba ni ite (please stay by my side  
Ima wa suki janakute ii kara (Right now you don't have to love me)  
Itsuka itsuka kimi no koto wo (Because some day, I will)  
Furimukasete miseru kara (Make you turn around to look at me)_

Done! I wonder why I wrote this song in the first place, though. I look through the telescope and look at the stars. _'Gumiya's just a friend. Nothing more.'_ I say in my head.

_'Right?'_

**~*Gumiya's Perspective*~**

I arrive back at home, just a block away from Gumi's house. Entering the house, I just think of some things. It's been a long time since I've talked to her. I was true about what I said, I _did_ miss her. I missed her enthusiasm, I missed her voice, I missed everything about her in general. I recall what Len dared me to do. I lean against the door, running my hand through my hair.

_'I just hope she doesn't find out.'_

* * *

**Oh Gumyia, just _what_ are you hiding from out Carrot-Loving Protagonist? Just a heads up, tomorrow or the days after, next chapter will be about Rin and Len. Anyway, didja like the chapter? I hope you did! Lemme know what you think about this story in general down in the Reviews section! Till we meet next chapter, laters!  
**


	3. 3: A Delusional Narcissist

**I am BACK baby! Okay, welcome back to Counting Stars! First of all, thank you SO much for reading this story! I love you al! (8w8) Have some bacon! ( owo)–≈ Now, let Chapter Three of Counting Stars begin... Now!**

* * *

_~*3: A Delusional Narcissist*~_

**~*Rin's Perspective*~**

I wake up after a long night of sleep. I check the clock on my bedside table. 6:04 AM. Not bad. I do my morning routine. Eat, shower, brush teeth, get dressed. I remember that it's casual day. It _is_ the last Friday of June. I pull on a yellow shirt with oranges as a design, a white jacket. As soon as I arrive at school, I walk over to my classroom and sit quietly in the back. Miki, Miku or Gumi haven't arrived yet. Most likely because they overslept. I sigh.

_'I don't understand why I'm friends with them.' _I continue reading. A figure walks up to my desk. I fix my glasses and look up. My face quickly morphs into a scowl. Who has blond hair, blue eyes, is the male version of myself without glasses and has a ton of fangirls going after my throat? I'll give you three seconds to guess.

...

What was that? Len Kagamine? _Ding ding ding!_ You're right. I ignore him and look back down to my book. I feel glares gettng shot at me. Lovely. I'm going to have to run for my life later. I continue reading while Len just blabbers away, hopelessly trying to flirt with me. Eventually, students pour into the classroom, and when I look up, Len looks frustrated. I smirk.

"You done yet, pretty boy?" he cleared his throat.

"No need to point out the obvious, Rinny!" I groan and slap my forehead.

_'He's a narcissist. Thinking that he's perfect. Which he's NOT.'_

"Oh, one more thing," I glance at him, not removing my hand from my face.

"I will get you, Rin Kagami. If it's the last thing I do!" he had this fire of determination behind his eyes. I groan. He could've said that a _bit_ more quietly. Looks like I'm gonna have fangirls going after my throat. More specifically, Tei Sukone. Popular, but down right insane. I heard that the last time Len had a girlfriend, Tei nearly killed her with a knife to the eye, until her friend, Lenka, had stopped her. Lenka is Len's sister. Twin to be more specific.

"Since when did I allow you to call me by my nickname, Kagamine?" I raised an eyebrow. No one really calls me Rin, other than my friends. Everyone else just calls me Torinoko or Kagami.

"Well, Run suits you better than Torinoko. _*****_You aren't exactly left behind by society." I roll my eyes.

"Well then, your girlfriend is looking for you. Now, leave. Or else." I say. He leaned in closer to my face as it turns into a scowl.

"Or else what? You're gonna kick my ass?" my face lights up.

"Oh, thanks for the idea!" I abruptly stand up, turn him around and literally kicked his ass to his seat. I hear some people clapping. I bow for them before sitting back in my seat, a smug grin on my face while reading. Shadows block the light I need for reading. My head tilts up to look at the source. I sigh as I realize the source. Tei Sukone and the other Kagamine fangirls.

"Would you please move? You're blocking the light."

"Oh ha ha, very funny, Kagami. Now, back off of my Lenny, understand?" I roll my eyes.

"Well, I would _love_ to back off, but as you can see, your precious "Lenny" wouldn't back off of me."

Honestly, I know the cause of all this. And what is that cause? Well, pretty much I'm the only girl he hasn't played with yet in our grade. Well, aside from Miki, Miku and Gumi, but I'm pretty sure he made out with Miku. I caught them. In the library. Eating each-others faces off. And it was gross. Seeing the most popular asshole in school make out with one of your best friends is _kinda _disturbing, don'tcha think?

"Mmhm. Sure."

I groan inwardly. Can't these girls just get it through their thick head?

"Whatever. Just go away. Get it through your thick heads that I absolutely _hate_ him."

They all give me one final glare before walking away. I sigh in relief. Thank. God. I see Gumi walk up to me.

"What was that about?" she says glancing at a Tei currently making out with Len. She shows a face of clear disgust and I find myself doing the same. Miki even did a throwing up action. Seriously, this is getting gross. People making out in the middle of the class, and finally, the teacher enters, interupting Len and Tei's little moment.

"Kagamine, Sukone, would you please _stop_ that? You know that Public Display of Affection is not allowed in this school." they both blush in embarrasment and the whole class chuckled softly. You go Kiyoteru-Sensei!

"Now, back to your seats! We'll be starting the lesson. And Sukone, Kagamine, meet me in detention after school." I smirk, then I realize something. Oh God, no.

"Torinoko, I leave you in charge of these two and the others later. It's your turn to manage the detention room, as class representative." And on a Friday, too. I could see Gumi smirk my way, hands a note to me.

_'Good luck to you, Rinny.'_

I glare at her and scribble back.

_'Mmhm. Right. You're still going to tell us what happened to you and Miyashita._

_Every._

_Last._

_Bit._

I could see her roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at me. We continue on with the day. And in between classes, Len wouldn't stop trying to flirt with me. Oh stars, make it stop! Here's the what happened:

**~*7:55 AM-8:00 AM*~**

Nothing much happened, until Len walked up to me after class. He says some pick up lines, and I fire a smartass comeback each time. This is how the conversation happened within 5 minutes.

Len: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Me: Did it hurt when they kicked you out from hell?

Len: Hey baby, what's your sign?

Me: Do not enter.

Len: I would go to the end of the world for you.

Me: But would you stay there?

Len: If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together.

Me: Really? Because I would put 'F' and 'U' together.

Len: Do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes.

Me: No, but I can show you _great_ directions to the exit.

Len: Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?

Me: Yeah, but this time, don't stop walking.

Len: If beauty were star light you would shine from a million light years away.

Me: Starlight, huh? Then it would take me a million years to touch you.

Len: Ah, you must be the girl from my dreams.

Me: And you're the guy from my nightmares.

Len: If I were a gardener, I would put your two lips and my two lips together.

Me: If you were a gardener, even the hoe wouldn't work for you.

**~*9:55 AM-10:00 AM*~**

He walked up to me yet again. He smirked and tried to flirt with me, but in the midst of his little speech, I just walked past him, a bored expression on my face, carrying my book. He takes in the situation and thinks of another way to get me to fall for him.

**~*10:55 AM-11:00 AM*~**

I bump into Len again. This time, the conversation went a _little _like this. I was walking through the corridor after Math class was finished. After shoving things into my locker I turn around to face him and groan. _'Kagamine just **had** to be right next to Kagami.'_

Len was leaning on the corner cooly, where the lockers and the wall meet.

"You know, Rin, you look like an angel today!" he says, a smirk on his face. I slap my forehead and groan before facing him. "You're such an idiot." I point at his face, an unamused look on mine. "You really should learn to leave people alone, especially me-" he cut me off by grabbing my pointed hand and intertwining my fingers with his.

"You know, you should really talk more, your voice sounds nice. Also, I noticed that-" he drones on, and I notice a door behind him. Releasing my hand from his I walk over to the door, exiting the hall and into the classroom. He opened his eyes to see that I wasn't there anymore, and he thinks of yet _another _way of making me fall for him.

**~*Lunch Time, 11:55 AM-12:50 PM*~**

At last, 55 minutes of freedom has arrived!

Now, to squeeze every last drop of details from Gumi, but it seems like Miku and Miki had already done that for me. Gumi was tied up with a rope, and Miku handed me some notebook paper with all the details. Dammit, nothing romantic happened! Except for the fact that they were holding hands. But I know that there's something I'm not getting here.

"Uhm... Would you mind getting these ropes off of me? Please?"

Miki takes a knife and cuts the rope off.

"You're always prepared, aren't you?"

"Nope. I stole it from Tei." Damn. Sometimes, I wonder if Miki is a Kleptomaniac. The three of us give her a weird look.

"What? She has a ton of them in her locker!" we say nothing and continue eating.

Gumi was eating carrot sticks, I was eating a sandwich and drinking orange juice, Miku is eating leeks (How does she even eat those raw?), and Miki was eating cherry tarts. Gumi's eyes widen.

"Incoming B4. Watch your backs."

We all stopped talking, and continued eating. Well, except Miku. Miku and Kaito made it official. He slipped right next to Miku. Gumi and I roll our eyes at the sight of the two shamelessly flirting.

**~*12:50 PM-1:00 PM*~**

Once Gumi, Miki and I finished, we threw away out garbage and walked off to our next class. Sadly, Gumi and Miki are in the other class, and I'm stuck with-

"Rinny!"

Oh God, no.

I hopelessly cover my face with my book and continue walking. An hour of Len blabbering in your ear. Sensei... **Why did you have to seat me next to Len!? **I groan and let the hour pass by.

**~*1:55 PM-2:00 PM*~**

The next hour, Len somehow finds a bouquet of flowers and offers them to me. I just end up running, Len is just smiling and is oblivious to the dark aura right behind him; his angry fangirls, lead by the one and only Tei. (Obviously.) Looks like I already got warm up for Gym, huh?

**~*2:55 PM-3:00 PM*~**

I sigh heavily in relief. Finally! Now, to go home and continue writing my sto-

"Good luck with Kagamine and Tei later, RinRin!" Gumi yells before going home. I completely forgot about Detention Duty. I groan and walk over to my classroom, where Kiyoteru-sensei is waiting. He acknowledges me before leaving me in charge of Tei and Len. I plop down on the chair behind the desk and sigh. A delusional narcissist and a murderous girl, huh?

_'This will be a looooong hour.'_

* * *

***Torinoko's name is derived from "Torinokoshi" (取り残し) which means "left behind". Just added society for fun, and yes, this has plot significance.**

**Okay, how was that? Tell me what you think in the Review section below, and yes, this is from "Mousou Narushisuto" by Gumi and Gumiya. The sound is a _bit_ off, but the PV and song is nice. =w=**

**Until next time, sparks!  
**


	4. 4: The Left-Behind Girl

**Haaaa, I'm back, _finally_. Here's some answers to some questions you guys might ask me.  
Q: "Where the hell were you, Sparky?!"  
A: Chicken Pox. That lasted 2 weeks. And a _lot_ of going outside the house.**

**Q: "Is this gonna be a RinXLen story or a GumiXGumiya/Gumo story?"  
A: Don't worry, it's both. Those two are the main pairings, and there's probably a _lot_ of pairing moments.**

**Q: "Are you gonna continue this story?"  
A: Of course!**

**Okay, that should be all. I made this chapter a _liiittle_ longer for you guys. Anyway, I'm going to stick a special announcement after this chap in the A/N below, so those who actually _have the time to read theses A/Ns_ will get something cool in the later chapters, so stick around!**

* * *

**~*Rin's Perspective*~  
**

Long story short, Len is the most _annoying_ person in this grade. Wait, scratch that. He's the most annoying person in this whole _school_ after having to survive with him for an hour. There were a few people in here, thankfully. Akaito Shion, the complete opposite of Kaito Shion, Neru Akita, caught using her cellphone in the middle of class, Tei Sukone and Len Kagamine. Whenever someone would occasionally complain, I'd give a glare. Tei was just sleeping at the back and mumbling things in her sleep. Usually along the lines of "Lenny will be mine" or "Back off bitch, I'll cut you". Len tried conversing with me, but failing miserably.

When I would sort things in the classroom, Len would ask me if I needed any help, but I would decline harshly, saying that I could do it myself. Once detention hour had _finally_ finished, I grab my bag and leave. A whole weekend to myself. Finally. Len offered me to let him walk me back home, and once again, I decline and say that I could do it myself. We started walking in the same direction. I sigh and turn around to face him.

"Stop following me. I said I could go home by myself, didn't I?" I say, folding my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's the same way home as mine! Don't blame me!" he held his hands up defensively. I groan and was about to my house, until Len stopped in the house right next to mine.

_'You have GOT to be joking...'_

_"_Wait, wait, _wait,_ you live _right next door?!_" my eyes widen in surprise. This dolt lived right next to me this whole time?! Wow, I _really_ need to get out more often. He yawns and nods.

"You never knew? Wow, Rinny. You need to get out more often." he ran inside his house. Suddenly, I see something leap from one window to my own, but it's probably just my imagination.

I roll my eyes and just use the keys to open the door. On the top of the staircase was a surprise.

**"How the hell did you get in here!?"** I yelled at the top of my lungs seeing the unwanted visitor, Len; Which I just saw around one minute ago. Really though, how _did_ he get in here? He was leaning on the rail near the stairs.

"First of all, I wanted to visit," he looks around the house.

"Nice place you got here. You know-"

"That's it, answer my question within ten words or less!" I say, a scowl on my face and folding my arms over my chest, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I got in through the glorious unlocked window, Rinny!"

"That's eleven words, I specifically stated "Ten words or less", remember?" I say impatiently, my eyebrow raising.

"Do you always put a word limit on _everything_, Rinny?"

"My name is _not_ "Rinny", you annoying prick."

"Yeesh, fine, Rin." he walks down the stairs, his hands in his pockets while doing so. There's a silence between us once he's face-to-face with me.

"Do you always have that look?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow at his question.

"I mean, do you always look like," he pauses and used both of his hands to gesture to all of me.

"This?"

I suppose he was referring to my current posture and expression.

"Well, it depends on the situation." my expression softens while his lightens.

"But I _usually_ do this,"

"What do you mean by tha-"

I cut Len off by sweeping him off his feet with my legs, causing him to fall down, followed by an elbow drop to his stomach, knocking the air out of him. I stand up and dust my hands by swiping them together. He hugs his torso and rolls over, groaning in pain as I smirk.

"W... Wha...t w-was that... for..!?" he manages to breathe outb, slowly catching his breath.

"For uhm, I dunno, _breaking into my house_. Really, who does that?" I rest my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow. Eventually, he stands up, but he's still clutching his stomach.

"W-well who low sweeps someone then elbow drops them?!" he says weakly.

"That someone would be me." I say.

"Now get out of my house." I deadpan as I point to the exit.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I'm giving up on you, Rinny!" he declares before walking out the door before saying something like "Owww... That huuuurt..."

I slam the door behind me before I walk up to the study. I usually go there after school during Fridays for ultra-fast Wi-Fi. The swivel chair has its back facing the door. What the hell?

"I've been expecting you, Miss Kagami." Oh wow, really? Gumi turns around a _bit_ stronger than she expected, making her and my cat, Tangerine, spin around and around.

"YeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeee!" she yells, getting dizzy. I roll my eyes at the sight and stop the chair by grabbing the arm rest. I swear, Gumi's eyes are spinning and my cat is gripping onto her legs with claws.

"That was a fail attempt at doing the Swivel Chair-Villain thing..." she says, placing her hand on her forehead. Tangerine eventually calms down, but her grip left eight nasty claw marks on each of poor Gumi's thighs. I laugh then realize something.

"How did you get in my house?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"Hey, the door was unlocked, so I let myself in." she shrugs, giving a sheepish smile... I groan facepalm. Why do people keep busting into my house?

"Also, is it just me, or did Len stop by? I heard you two arguing downstairs."

"Unfortunately, he did."

"I didn't hear the door open. How did he get i-"

"Window."

"Oh. Wait, did he stalk you for your address? Ohohoho!" a sly smirk makes its way onto Gumi's face.

"Don't tell me that the infamous Playboy, Len Kagamine, is falling hard and fast for the school's Anti-Social Moth, Torinoko Kagami? Stop the presses!" she has a false look of shock on her face, then bursts out laughing a few moments later. I have an unamused face, but I let her laugh for a few seconds more before glaring at her to make her shut up. She does so instantly.

"'Anti-Social Moth'? Really, Gumi? Anyway, he's just trying to turn me to be his next mindless puppet. Like _I'll_ ever fall for _him_." The way he tells girls he "loves" them then crushes their hearts after finding a new girl to play with infuriates me. And that's an _understatement_. I roll my eyes.

"And apparently, he lives next door. I just have the _best_ luck, don't I?" Gumi laughs.

"Indeed you do! I'm surprised that he didn't go after you for the past four years of junior high." she remarks. I'm actually happy that he _didn't_ have his eyes set on me back then. But now? Really? Gumi and I just hang out for the rest of the day. By the time she leaves, I'm all alone again. I'm living with my sister, Lily, but she's working overtime for tax paying. I work part-time on the weekends in a cafe nearby.

I do all my chores, I pay my share of the bills and I do all my homework. Huh, five hours. New record. Okay, I believe that I owe you an explanation, anonymous. My father is working abroad, and Lily works overtime. As for my mother... She died of disease when Lily was eight and when I was four. Dad was depressed for a couple of years, but Lily and I managed to help him pull through. Once I was finished, I changed into my orange and white pajamas and hop straight into bed. I soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

**~*Len's Perspective*~**

I look at Rin from the open window. She has a balcony near the glass doors. I lean on my windowsill. She walks out of the room for a bit, then comes back in her pajamas. She stretches before jumping into her bed. A smile finds its way to my face when I touch the Bass Clef pendant she gave to me when we were little, before her mother passed away. I gave her the Treble Clef pendant. We bought the necklaces together in a convenience shop. I remember her, but does she remember me? She _did_ change schools for two years. Just before she went back. Rin hated me from then on. Guess I did a bad "Welcome back!" impression. I stare at her from my window and smile softly. Honestly, Rin is the only one who can make me smile _genuinely_. No one else can do that. I know, I sound like a creeper at the moment, but I want to make sure that nothing happens to her.

_'Sleep tight, Bunny.'_

**~*Monday, School Main Hallway, 8:56 AM*~**

I lean against my locker, talking to Kaito, Gumiya and Piko.

"Hey Len, how's it going with Kagami?" Gumiya asks.

"Hm? Oh. I just found out that she's my next-door neighbor. Nothing much. How about you and Gumi?" I reply.

"Oh. We just hung out during the weekend."

I raise an eyebrow suggestively. His face is dusted with pink and his eyes widened. Piko and Kaito are chuckling in the background.

"Len, **it's not like that!**" he whisper-shouts. Yeesh, that guy has to speak louder. I laugh in response.

"_Suuure _it wasn't." I smirk.

"Len. Shut up. We just hung out and watched movies. That's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"I said 'yes', didn't I?"

"Are you _really _**really** sur-"

"Incoming Kagami and Megpoid at 12 o' clock!" Piko exclaims. I instantly shut my mouth and shove my hands into my pockets. Just like Piko said, Rin was heading to Art Class along with Gumi. The two of them seem to be talking about something. Gumiya acts like the calm and collected boy he is. When Gumi smiled and waved at him, he just nodded, but since I know Gumiya well, I knew he's happy that she noticed him. I, however, got an icy glare from Rin. I wouldn't be able to get her so easily, eh? Well, time to try harder!

**~*After School, Main Gate, 3:12*~**

Okay, attempt number two has failed. I groan and lean against one of the lockers, running a hand through my hair.

_'This is waaay harder than I thought.'_

Suddenly, I see Rin run outside, clutching her bag close to her chest. I was about to run after her until Tei ran up to me, clutching my arm.

"Lenny, I missed you~!" she cooed sweetly.

"Tei, not now, I have to find-"

"Have to find who?" her eyes suddenly turned slit-like. I shook her off.

"Lenny, wait!" she yells before I turn a corner. I pause for a bit.

"Stay out of this, Tei." I say before running outside of the gates. I knew the weather was bad, and I was right; it's raining. I'm looking for her, and I find myself calling out her name in frustration.

"Rin! Where the hell are you!?" I yell, me getting wet due to the rain. All of a sudden, I hear soft crying behind the school. I slowly walk there. I see a figure sitting on the wet bench, her knees brought up to her chest as she hugs them, her head down and crying. I notice that her glasses are just beside her.

_'Rin..?'_

* * *

**Phew! And we are done! Okay, I'll cut to the chase here.**

**I'm accepting OC submissions, but I'll only choose five out of all of the OCs to put in my story. The submissions will end in let's say... Chapter 7. I will use a random number generator, so watch out, okay? Just PM them to me to avoid spamming the Reviews with character submissions, thank you!**

**There, so, please leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter or my story, it means a LOT! Thank you to all those who read and follow and favorite my story! I love you all! Sparky out!**


	5. 5: Unrequited Feelings

**_OH. MY. GOD. I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE.  
SCREW YOU WRITER'S BLOOOOCK!  
A-hem, so here's the latest chapter of Counting Stars, finally! Anyway, I just had school up recently, and we got really busy in the first week, so forgive me if I'm not able to update so much! Not to mention vacations and frequent internet disconnections. So, once again, I'm really sorry, and here's another chapter from yours truly. See you at the A/N at the end?  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Vocaloid nor the Kagerou Project. They belong to Crypton and Jin.  
_**

* * *

**~*Len's Perspective*~**

I walk up to her.

"Rin, what the hell happened?" I ask, sitting right next to her on the wet bench. She lifts her head to show her face to me.

_'Who did this to my Bunny?'_

Her face had a gash on her right cheek, and a bruise on the left. Her nose and forehead was bleeding. Her tears and the rain were already washing the blood away. My hand rests on the bruised cheek. She sniffles and burries her face in my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me. Pink creeps up to my face as she continues crying. I hesitantly hug her back. We sit like this for a few more minutes until she looks up at me, her eyes red and puffy. I frown.

"Rin, what happened?" I ask, wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"T-tei. Tei happened." she managed to choke out. She sobs, but I shush her.

"Hey, this isn't that badass, sarcastic girl that elbow dropped me yesterday." I give her a one-sided smile. She covers her face with her hands

_"Jerk."_ she says, the word coming out muffled. She took the seat next to me. Thank God that there was a ledge above us. Wouldn't want Bunny to catch a cold. There's a silence between us.

"So, Tei did," I begin, motioning to her face.

"This?"

"Well, yeah." her hand touches the gash on her face, wincing when it made contact.

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow

"Oh, you know the usual reason, that girl is practically _obsessed_ with getting you." she gives a dry laugh. "And something more, so to say, _personal_." I become curious for a moment, but I push away the idea of asking her. "It's something that jabbed me through the heart, y'know?"

"She cut your face with a knife and punched you multiple times, didn't she?"

"Bingo. Oh well, I'll tell Lily that I ran into a pole after a cat scratched my face or something." We laugh for a bit and she looks at me again. She still looks slightly upset.

"Red eyes and tears don't suit you, Rinny. Smile more, okay?" I grin at her.

"I don't want to see you sad, and if I do, I swear, I will do _ everything_ to make you laugh." she snorts and gives me a half smile.

"As if anything from you will make me laugh."

"Well, like I said, I'll to anything to make you laugh again, even if it means me crossdressing-" I suddenly feel the air in my stomach getting knocked out of me, and I fall to the ground, clutching my stomach.

"God... Where... Do you get these...Moves?" she laughs.

"See? I... Made you laugh..." Rin helps me up. As soon as I recovered, she gives me a soft smile.

"Thanks, Len. That means a lot."

"No problem, Rinny. Anything for you~." she playfully punches my shoulder, but I still wince since it was strong.

"Shut up, Bananidiot." I chuckle at the nickname she gave me.

"That's new." I say as she looks at the sky.

"Oh look, the rain's letting up. Let's go before we catch a cold?" she nods. She leans forward, something catching my eye.

_'Is that..?'_

"Hey Rin, where'd you get that necklace?" I point at her Treble Clef necklace.

"Hm? Oh, a friend of mine gave it to me. I gave him a Bass Clef one." she raised the pitch of her voice a bit higher to make it sound childish.

"'So that when we see each-other again, we'll know who we are!'" she laughs, then frowns.

"I never got to see him again, anyway. I mean... We never really knew each-other's names." We get back to our houses, her grabbing the keys. She smiles at me. "See you tomorrow, Len. Thanks for being concerned."

"Hey, no problem. See you Rin."

She nods and waves goodbye as she enters her house. I was just about to enter my own and I feel a hand roughly turn my shoulder around and something soft on my cheek. My mind went blank for a moment as I saw a flash of blonde hair. Many thoughts clouded my mind.

_'OMG RIN'S KISSING MY CHEEK.'_

_'IS THIS A DREAM?'_

_'IF IT IS, PLEASE DON'T LET ME WAKE UP.'_

_'EVER.'_

_'OF COURSE IT'S REAL, WHY WOULD YOU FEEL IT IF IT WASN'T?'_

_'STILL, OMG.'_

She lets me go.

"Thank you, Len." she gives me a genuine smile as she walks back into her house.

"N-no problem at all." my face heats up severely. I turn around stiffly, and I enter my own house. I lean against the door and sigh heavily.

A smile makes its way onto my face as I remember what happened just moments before.

"Yep. She still doesn't remember."

**~*Gumi's Perspective*~**

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DIEEEEE!?" I sob as I hold my laptop to my chest.

I grab another scoop of chocolate ice cream and shove it in my mouth. I was pretty much reading this story called "Kagerou Daze" by my favorite online author, ALogicalIdealist.

"AYANO-CHAAAAAAN!" I sob yet again.

Suddenly, I hear my phone ringing. Sniffing and not checking the caller tag, I pick it up.

"H-hello?" I say, my voice cracking.

_["Gumi? Urhm... Are you crying? What the hell happened?"] _it was Gumiya.

"Yes I aaaam!"

_["Mind telling me why?"]_

"Kagerou Daze destroyed my feeeeels! Ayano's Theory of Happiness was just AAAAAGH!"

_["Kagerou Daze? That online story you've been asking me to check out countless times?"]_

"Yeeeeeeeessss!"

_["I'll check it out, but... Gumi, I need your help. Like, right now."]_

I rub my tears away from my eyes.

_"_Eh? What is it?" I can hear him hesitate from the reciever.

_["N-nevermind! I'm just gonna see you tomorrow, okay?"]_

"Okay, bye!"

_["See ya."]_

There's a click on the other end, signifying the end of the call.

_'I wonder why the guy just stuttered. Meh. I'll find out eventually.'_ I look at the clock on my night stand.

**[12:34 AM]**

Haaa, I have to go to sleep soon or mom will ground me again. Might as well.

I quickly change into my orange, green and white pajamas and hop into bed.

_'Good night, world."_

**~*School Gate, 4:38 PM, One month later*~**

It's funny how time flies, huh? The first week of school was a month ago, and here I am, waiting for Gumiya so that we can go home.

Just like when we were in Junior High.

A hand grabs my shoulder, and I yelp a bit.

"Eep! Gumiya, what the hell?!"

"Hey, don't be too noisy." he rolls his eyes.

"Let's go home? C'mon, Mom's looking for me! And I have to meet up with the Astronomy Club, too, y'know?"

"Whatever you say, Gumi."

We began walking home after that small exchange of words. I look up at the sky and see the transition from day to night. The sky was a pretty orange color, and the street lamps were being turned on. I glanced at Gumiya's hand.

_'Sh-should I? No, we're not children anymore! How childish..."_

But I reach for it anyway. Just as I was about to touch his hand, he asks me something quite surprising.

Well, to me, at least.

"Hey Gumi, is there someone you like?"

That completely caught me off guard.

"Eh? Well, of course! My mom, Rin, Miku, Miki, you, etcetera-" he gently hits my head with a book.

"Not that kind of like, you dolt. I mean like, "like-like", someone you'd protect."

"Uhm, I, uh, erm..." I was speechless. How would I know? Well...

"Uhm... There _is_ one."

"Ah, because actually, there's this girl I like." I could see him smile softly. I'm assuming that he's thinking about that girl. I feel like there's a pit in my stomach.

I should feel happy for him! Why do I feel so... empty? I decide to respond.

"Oh, uhm, really? Well, you're a great person all-in-all, so I'm pretty sure she likes you back!" I wear a fake smile. 'So he likes someone, huh?' I don't know why, but I feel like there's this pit at the bottom of my stomach.

"Well, I'm rooting for you!"

**~*Gumi's Room, [9:58 PM]*~**

After the Astronomy Club meet, I head home and I found myself doing something I've usually done when I was upset with something or someone as a kid. I found an old, large jar filled with colored paper stars. It's around halfway through, but it'll last. I haven't made paper stars in a while, since my life had been pretty average. It somehow soothes me, I don't know why. I pick out a green piece of colored paper from my drawer, then cut it to thin, but long strips with scissors. I begin folding it.

_'Gumi, make a few stars if you're sad or upset. I promise it'll make you feel better!'_

Mom taught me that. And strangely, it did. After making about sixteen stars, (which used up the whole paper, by the way) I felt a lot better.

_'A girl he likes, huh?'_ I look out the window, at the stars.

_'Maybe, just maybe... Could it be me?'_

* * *

_**Hello once again, Sparky here! Anyway, OC submissions are still up, so check that out in the previous chapter. Well, I'll be able to update this story every weekend, I suppose? I'm also gonna be releasing another story, and if you know Dragon Nest, I hope that you could check it out. **_

_**See you soon! Sparky out!**_


End file.
